


is it really that big?

by chokedme



Series: nsfw drabbles [5]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, and they're like wtf???, at the quarry, but also lowk expecting it so??, pining bc!!!, the losers show up while this is happening, this ones hot i love water sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokedme/pseuds/chokedme
Summary: a short drabble i originally wrote on tumblr





	is it really that big?

Eddie wasn’t surprised at this point. Ever since Richie had started watching “The Office,” he’s had an endless supply of dick jokes. It was funny at first, but now it’s just second nature. Whenever one of the Losers said something that could be possibly interpreted as sexual, they held their breath, and wait for Richie’s annoying chuckle. “That’s what she said.” 

It wasn’t just that either, he had even started mentioning his own dick, often using his hands to show the others just how “big” it was. Eddie would blush profusely and try to avoid Richie’s eyes whenever he said something like that. Richie noticed, he just thought it was because Eddie was insanely prudish. 

He would’ve never guessed it was because Eddie wanted to well… see… how big it was. But he found out for himself on a sunny day at the quarry, just him and Eddie since the other Losers all had something to do. They were splashing around in the lake, trying to see how much water they could get the other to swallow.

Richie, since he liked seeing Eddie’s cute little blush, decided to mess around with him, with none other than a dick joke. That always seemed to get his best friend. “Hey Eds, if you really want something to swallow -” He grabbed his crotch crudely, raising his eyebrows in a playful manner. Eddie let out a high shriek and turned away from Richie, hoping the bulge in his swim shorts wasn’t obvious. 

_ ohmygod ohmygod he totally noticed.  _

Richie went over to Eddie and stood right in front of him, crossing his arms.  _ he totally knows i’m so dead.  _ “Eds? It was just a joke, it’s okay.” Eddie tried to inch backward, praying to God that Richie wouldn’t notice the annoyingly obvious tent in his pants. Richie brushed forward, wrapping his arms around Eddie's shoulders. “Aw, Eds, my jokes bothering your virgin ears? It’s oka-,” 

Then he felt it. At first, Richie wondered if Eddie was just stupid enough to go into the water with his phone because he felt it, hard and poking against his thigh. But Eddie isn’t that stupid. Richie looked down at him, wide-eyed. Eddie was breathing heavy, burying his eyes in Richie’s neck, trying not to think of all the ways Richie could wreck him right now.

“Eds? Do you… like me?” Richie whispered, so incredibly turned on but shocked at the same time. “I just… I want to know if you’ve been lying this whole time.” Richie pulled Eddie back so he could look him in the eyes. “Lying about what?” Eddie took a deep breath. _ oh god. _ “Is it really… as big as you say it is?” Richie couldn’t help it. He barked a laugh, scaring Eddie who had been expecting a much worse reaction. 

“I dunno, babe. Wanna find out?” 

Eddie nodded quickly, too quickly. Richie chuckled again, then leaned down to slot his lips onto Eddie’s. Eddie melted into the kiss, relishing the way Richie’s soft lips felt on his. Richie pulled away, dragging Eddie’s lip out with him. He waded his way out of the water, gesturing to Eddie to follow him. 

So Eddie did, looking a little bit like a lost puppy. When they were back on the sand, the sun gleaming on their backs, shining like a spotlight on the tent in both boy’s pants. Eddie lowered himself to his knees, hooking his thumbs under the waistband of Richie’s shorts and tugged, gasping at the hard cock that sprung out.

“Wow, Richie. I thought you were… exaggerating.

**I wasn’t expecting it to be… THAT big.“**

Richie smirked from above him, running his fingers through Eddie’s curls. “Think you could fit it?” Without warning, Eddie took Richie’s entire length in his mouth, making Richie cry out in surprise and buck his hips forward. “Shit, Eds. I’m sorry.” Eddie gazed up at him, looking gorgeous with spit and pre-cum covering his lips, eyes were blown out with lust.

“Do that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave some kind words below! ik it's short, my apologies.  
> xoxo, @onlyreddie


End file.
